Ichigo's Revival
by GalacNinja
Summary: My chapter 3 of Cewki-chan's story Crawling Through the Shadows. Enjoy and tellme what you think. All credit for chapter 1 and 2 goes to Chewki-chan


This is my own chapter following the events after chapter 2 of Cewki-chan's story _Crawling Through the Shadows._ Go and check it out if you're confused. All credit goes two Cewki-chan for the first two chapters. Let me know if I should continue it?

Chapter 3: Ichigo's revival

As Aizen and his minions retreat through the Garganta rip back to Las Noches, Kenpachi Zaraki, the Captain of Squad 11, notices Ichigo's crumpled body lying on the ground. "ICHIGO!" Kenpachi yells in horror. "Retsu! Ichigo's injured!" Kenpachi yells again as he speeds to the fallen Captain's side. Using Shunpo (Flash Step) Retsu and the other Captains gather at Ichigo's body. Retsu quickly checks over Ichigo's body, desperately looking for any sign of life in the orange haired Captain. Several minutes later Retsu sighs and stands up as the Captains are joined by their Lieutenants. Except Rukia of course.

"I couldn't find a pulse. It's with a heavy heart that I inform you all that Ichigo Kurosaki is dead. Cause of death, a broken neck and slit throat." Retsu began solemnly. Everyone bowed their heads in sadness and disbelief. No one could believe that Ichigo, the man who had risked his life for the Soul Society on many occasions, was dead. "Someone is going to have to inform Rukia of Ichigo's death." Retsu continued. Nobody said a word as a heavy silence fell over the gathered Soul Reapers; everyone knew that Byakuya could be scary if he got angry but Rukia could be genuinely terrifying. And having to inform her that her husband, love of her life, and father of her child was dead would be like signing your own death warrant. As everyone remained silent a soft laughing sound started to ring about the gathered Soul Reapers. At first it was just a snicker, and then it became to a chuckle, and then it became a laugh. Finally the mysterious laughing turned into a fit of full on maniacal laughing. Both confused and terrified the Captains and Lieutenants looked around for the source of the laughter, all except for one. It was a certain spiky crimson headed lieutenant of squad 6 that had the brains to look at Ichigo's corpse.

"Umm I think I know whose laughing." Renji called out as the Captains and Lieutenants turned their attention to Ichigo's body. Sure enough a bone white mask with red markings on the left side covered Ichigo's entire face. Ichigo's normally brown eyes were now black with yellow irises. Eventually the maniacal laugh that was emanating from Ichigo's body stopped. All of the Captain's and Lieutenants, Aside from those who had seen Ichigo's Hollow Mask before watching in horror as Ichigo's body stood up by itself. Ichigo's head hanging loosely against his left shoulder.

"What did I tell you Ichigo?" A voice rang out from Ichigo's body. Everyone remained silent as the Hollow began to talk "I refuse to carry a king that is weaker than me and gets cut to ribbons. I told you that if you are weaker than me that I would destroy you and take your crown for myself! But it seems your will to live is far stronger than I thought. Is it because of Rukia? It would me rather inconvenient for me if you were to die! So I'll help you once more." The Hollow continued. With both hands he grabbed both sides of Ichigo's head and pulled it back to its normal position. There was another sickening crack as the Hollow reconnected Ichigo's neck and healed the slash on his neck. "Ahh that's much better." The Hollow sighed.

"Zangetsu. You always do show up to save Ichigo from death." Renji began as he stepped forward towards Zangetsu.

"Well if it isn't Renji Abarai. If I remember correctly I didn't see you on the battle field when Aizen and the rest of his minions showed up. Cowering under a rock were you pineapple? To afraid to get into the fight?" Zangetsu mused at Renji as a snicker arose from the crowd. "As much as I would love to stay and chat with you all I need to recover my strength. Healing wounds as serious as this is no easy task as I'm sure you know. Captain Unohana. I take my leave now. Until next time..." Zangetsu trailed off as his voice faded away. Ichigo's eyes returned to their normal colour and his Mask crumbled from his face landing in several small pieces on the ground at his feet. Ichigo blinked a couple of times and looked around hazily before bringing a hand to his throat.

"Damn that Zangetsu why did he have to wait so long? Still he's pulled my arse out of the fire more times than I can count." Ichigo sighed as he retrieved his Zanpakuto. Ichigo sighed and returned his Bankai to its normal form. "They came here to kill me...Aizen used Orihime to kill me...they're going to regret using Orihime like that." Ichigo's eyes flashed as he turned his attention to the Head Captain. "What are your orders Head Captain? Are we to go straight for Hueco Mundo?" Ichigo asked.

"No. For now we must rest and tend to our wounds. All of us suffered injuries in this battle, both physical and mental. Especially you Ichigo. For now we will return to our homes but we will remain on high alert." Yamamoto began, dismissing everyone with a wave of his hand. As the Captains and Lieutenants of the 13 Court Guard Squads dispersed back to their homes. Ichigo looked up at the sky where Aizen, Gin, Kaname, and Orihime had retreated back to Las Noches.

"Aizen." Ichigo began bitterly as he balled his hands into fists, knuckles going white. "I'm going to make you pay for defiling Orihime's memory. Orihime...I promise I'll find some way to bring you back, and when I do Aizen is going to pay." Ichigo muttered to himself as his eyes flashed with anger. Letting go of his anger Ichigo then headed back to where his own house.

 **A.N**

 **Let me know what you think. If I should continue with it or just leave it as is. All credit for the first two chapters go to Cewki-chan.**


End file.
